Waiting Behind
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Some things were meant to be hidden and forgotten forever…Then how come when THEY meet again the past unfolds and repeats again for the first time in 10 years? ItaSaku Oneshot


Fan Fiction: "Waiting Behind"

A/N: I suppose an explanation is in order…Uh I like ItaSaku pairing, bite me. Meh! Just kidding, just kidding…But seriously I felt that I had this inspiration/thingy/sparkly substance reaction to sugar so be warned: Sugar-induced angst and sarcasm. One-shot love for all!

Summary: Some things were meant to be hidden and forgotten forever…Then how come when THEY meet again the past unfolds and repeats again for the first time in 10 years?

Disclaimer: Must I do this…I don't wanna…I don't own Naruto or the sexy shinobis either. Heh!

* * *

_Why didn't she realize earlier?_

Haruno Sakura felt the hot blood pulsing through her veins as she walked towards the bench.

It was…odd.

Blood, the essence of life, the proof of your existence, the crimson substance that sticks to your skin and clothes that shows we're all human. But inside…blue. A beautiful blue liquid that burst within her giving her the feeling of humanity; it was comforting. Just to know they were all still human despite their _profession._

Most ninjas have left behind their humanity…their innocence to search for a more promising future.

Power.

Wealth.

Self-Confidence.

Sakura felt nostalgia washing over her in a huge cloud of repression. Soft pink lips curled in a reminiscent frown, she had lost more than whole lifetime before her own sea foam eyes. Or had they changed too amongst the other limbs surrounding her core beating within her.

Emerald…a color Sakura usually represented with wisdom. An ageless color that shows the spiraling life that is hers and hers alone…Several years of shaping her once weak outlook into the bold present, Sakura no longer saw the opaque cloud of the events because of her _love_.

Now…She only saw the clear truth buried behind false truths and lies. The pain, loneliness, the blood…they were merely the various shades she witnessed after she became a medic-nin.

_Blood…_

Which comes back to other subject…Sakura sat lightly on the cold stone bench, her fingers gripping the stone underneath.

Many memories were placed here, many _painful _memories. Sakura gave a soft dry chuckle; she was zigzagging around the entire subject again.

She always wondered ever since she met him. Those eyes staring into her very soul or what was left of it; crimson…a deep rich crimson swirling among three commas.

What color was Uchiha Itachi's blood?

A perfect statue of cold stoic behavior…Was it even possible for the elder Uchiha to bleed?

Sakura was sure as hell he was definitely not human.

Did he have the flowing river of blue blood running through his veins?

Did he have his humanity?

Or was it taken away from him right when he was damned?

Our pink-haired kunoichi was so absorbed with her own thoughts she didn't even notice the dark figure walking past her.

"What are you thinking…?"

* * *

Sakura felt goose bumps run down her arms and a shiver sparking through her spine. It was like an ice cube sliding past her skin leaving a trail of fear and anxiety.

"Nothing that would interest you, stranger."

Emerald eyes flitted to the figure across from her. She could feel the voluminous black cloak brush her shins. A long brim straw hat shrouded his face. Or…Sakura guessed he was male, the voice was much too smooth and low in pitch. WAY too smooth, if Sakura were any other girl she would have swooned almost immediately from the sound of his voice.

His body was still like he had frozen on the spot, "…You seem…distracted."

Sigh.

Sakura tilted her head, "I suppose. Why do you care?"

"I'm merely interested to know why a girl such as you would wander the streets at a time like this."

'Well aren't we straight-forward today.' Sakura's sarcasm dripped thickly.

"I could ask the same thing, stranger."

Shiver.

Sakura felt the skin on her arms crawl; the man's gaze was intense beneath the straw brim of his hat. Long white strips of cloth or paper lined the edge giving him a more mysterious aura.

"…I was just enjoying the night air."

The roseate-haired girl leaned back and closed her green eyes, "Well that makes two of us."

"…You're lying."

Sakura peered warily, "Who are you?"

Sakura gave herself a congratulating pat on the back for finally stabbing into the cold exterior of the stranger.

Too bad it was merely a scrap off the glassy surface…

"Call me…Fugaku."

Shrug.

"I'm Sakura."

"Sakura," Fugaku repeated almost as if he was convincing himself, "…cherry blossoms."

'Man, this guy's a regular air head.' Inner Sakura scowled echoing her outer self.

"Haruno…that's my last name."

She could almost _feel_ the smirk crossing pass shadowed lips.

"Spring…Cherry blossom spring." Sakura froze tensely on the cold stone.

"Tell me…Sakura-san does this place mean anything to you?"

Sakura closed her eyes; an onslaught of suppressed memories clouded her mind.

"Too many to name." Sakura hissed behind clenched teeth.

Nod.

Think.

"…I had many in this place too." Fugaku halted almost in a reminiscent daze.

"Oh really?" Sakura's eyes opened to face the stone tiled floor.

Fugaku's shadowed face watched the sudden depression of the girl in front of him, "Do you care to hear a story?"

Stare.

"I suppose…"

* * *

"Many years ago…there was a little girl who cried almost every day because she had no friends or anyone to listen to…"

Her face was devoid of emotion, 'This sounds familiar…'

"There was also a boy…who suffered all his life from the unbearable pressures of his family. Everyday he would come to this bench at night to wallow in his self-pity and loneliness. He…was a fool. So very foolish...One night however the boy's daily routine was cut short because of a girl crying so very loud…He watched the young girl who was probably four or five years younger than him cry for the whole night. He felt _sympathy _for the child and stood near her as she cried herself to sleep. From that night on, he would watch the girl cry so many tears…"

"Fugaku-san, did the boy and girl ever meet?"

Shake.

"…I'm afraid not…The boy had left a couple months later because of…complications."

Smile.

Sakura smiled sadly, "My version is a bit different…"

His head tilted down, "…Do tell…"

"Alright…It all started on a night like this…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sea foam eyes glittered with uncertainty as small feet carried her to a lone stone bench. Small stubby fingers patted the cold stone in apprehension. She pushed herself heavily onto the bench and swung her legs. Crystalline tears bubbled and cascaded down her heart shaped face._

_She did it again._

_She's crying again._

_Bruises and small cuts littered her pale skin. Much too pale for a child, much too pale for a human…Her clothes were torn at the shoulder and the bottom of her dark pants were ripped from the helms past her knees to a little past her knees. Strange pink hair was strewn across her face mixing with the blood, tears, and dirt._

_Why did they hurt her so much?_

_What did she do?_

_Why is she hated?_

_Why?_

_Why…?_

_**WHY?**_

_Dark onyx eyes curiously studied the sobbing seven year old before stepping from the shadows._

_Flinch._

_The girl cringed as his shadow shrouded her in darkness. Puffy sea foam eyes watched the emotionless face in front of her._

_"Why are you crying…?"_

_"Because-sob-no one-sob-likes me-sob…"_

_The boy no older than thirteen pushed a strand of dirty pink hair his face never changing, "And…how do you know no one likes you?"_

_Sakura fidgeted under the boy's gaze, oddly he looked like Sasuke…, "They hurt me-sob-."_

_He leaned back on his heels to stand up fully and glared at the girl, she squeaked, "So what they hurt you?"_

_Blink._

_"You don't under-"_

_His hard expression stopped her, "That's weak. Why don't you stand up for yourself?"_

_Sakura's eyes downcast, "I'm weak…"_

_The boy's eyes flickered slightly, "…You can't be that weak."_

_Tears._

_Sniffle._

_"Yes I am…"_

_The boy crouched in front of her, "Why do you cry?"_

_Blink._

_"I cry because no one likes me…they hate me."_

_"I don't hate you."_

_Sakura stopped her sniffling to stare dumbstruck at the boy in front of her, "You don't?"_

_The boy looked away. Sakura cocked her head to the side to get a look at his equally pale face, "Why do you cry?"_

_Glance._

_"I don't cry."_

_She made a scrunching look on her face, "Everyone cries."_

_"I don't."_

_Tears once again built up in her watery green eyes, "Why not?"_

_"…I'm done crying."_

_Tears._

_"You're crying again."_

_Sakura smiled sadly through the clear salty tears at the boy clad in an ANBU uniform, "I'm crying because you can't."_

_"…"_

_Silence._

_Sakura rubbed her eyes, "So what's your name?"_

_His black hair flew in the wind, "It's-"_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

"I never saw that boy again."

Fugaku never moved from his spot, "Did…you know his name?"

Sakura blushed, "I um forgot…it was so many years ago."

"I see…"

Suddenly the figure twirled in the fading moonlight, "You're thinking about someone."

Stare.

Look away…

"I was just thinking of a friend of mine who left a few years ago."

He stayed silent, "He's made you cry. Why do you cry?"

Sakura brushed a few tears, "Because I know he'll never care about me like I do. Why do _you _cry?"

Silence…

"I don't."

Sakura gave a watery chuckle.

_Why didn't she realize?_

"You're not Fugaku are you?"

The figure didn't move or show any indication that she was right, "Why do you wait for someone who'll never come?"

"Because I know one day he'll come back."

"Tell me…would he care if he does come back?"

Sakura smiled painfully, "Then there's really nothing I can do, now is there?"

His eyes narrowed, "Weak…"

Sakura slowly stood up from the stone bench, "I guess that's all I am, right Itachi?"

Suddenly the wind blew fiercely to slip the straw hat gracefully from his head. Crimson eyes watched intensely at the now seventeen year old girl-woman in front of him. Long black bangs brushed his pale neck and a hand suddenly grasped her by the arm.

"Would you cry if I took you away from here…?"

Step.

Sakura could feel the heat spread from the cloaked body in front of her. The black cloth tickling her arms and belly, Sakura touched it lightly, "No."

"Then…why are you crying?"

Smile.

Tears.

"Because you can't…"

_I'm waiting for an angel._

_I'm waiting behind the smiles and lies…_

_I'm waiting for you._

_I'm waiting…_

Take me away.

* * *

A/N: Didn't come out as I expected but we can't all be perfectionists now can we. Read and review and I'll send cookies with little ItaSaku hearts and chibis on it.

A/N: I'm not sure if anyone noticed it or not but…Itachi used his father's name as an alias. Hmph…I didn't even notice till I reread it. Heh!


End file.
